Different Moon
by WordsCantBringMeDown
Summary: Originally named “What Could Have Been.” What if Bella and Jacob had kissed in the kitchen? I deleted it by accident, sorry! I was up to 100 reviews before I idiotically deleted it. Take pity on me and review plz.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set in new moon. What would happen if Jacob hadn't answered the phone? If Bella and Jacob had kissed? Well you're about to fine out!**

**********************************************************

Keeping his eyes on mine, Jacob began to bend his face toward me. And I was still absolutely undecided.

The shrill ring of the phone made us both jump, but it didn't break his focus. I looked into his deep, dark eyes and tried to make my decision. I loved Jacob, as a brother. But would it be so bad to make him happy? I would never love again, so why not give Jacob what he had been hoping for. Alice's being here meant nothing. Edward, I winced as I thought the name, was forever gone. And with that, I made my decision.

Jacob must have seen the choice in my eyes because he smiled, it was a peaceful expression, more of my Jacob then I had seen of late. I knew, with grim satisfaction, that I had made the right choice. His lips pressed softly to mine. The kiss was warm and full of love and triumph. All the while the phone rang away. Jacob pulled away to look at my face.

"Ah, Bells," he sighed contentedly. He pulled me closer.

I cried a few silent tears as I rested my head on his burning chest. The phone finally stopped ringing. The air was filled with silent finality.

"I'd better get going, hon. The guys will be getting worried." He said.

"Okay," I nodded He hugged me, and then left.

I had no sooner heard the soft click of the front door closing when Alice was at my side.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She asked, sounding strangely confused.

"Nothing," I said wiping at my damp cheek. I had made the right choice, I told myself. Now I just have to live with it.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She asked, sounding strangely confused.

"Nothing," I said wiping at my damp cheek. I had made the right choice, I told myself. Now I just have to live with it.

"I can't see you when your around you flee friends," she said, sounding mildly irritated.

"Sorry." I answered in a monotone.

"So…want to tell me what happened?" she asked, sounding completely innocent. That's how I knew something was up.

"Not really" I answered coolly. Throwing her a sly glance that I'm sure she didn't miss.

"I saw you kiss him, Bella." She did not sound mad, merely stating a fact. I looked over at her now.

"So, then you know." I mumbled.

"You don't love Edward anymore?" She asked. She looked totally at ease, except her hands were balled into tiny little fists.

"OF COURSE I DO!" I exploded. My pent-up heart ache and frustration finally boiling over. "I WON'T EVER STOP LOVEING HIM…I CAN'T HELP THAT!!!" I started to cry but raged on nonetheless "GOD KNOWS I'VE TRIED…god knows I've tried," I finished weakly. I collapsed onto the floor in a wilted heap, sobbing. I felt cool hands stroking my hair, then rubbing calming circles into my back. I cried harder. All the memories I tried so hard to keep locked away flooded over me once more. Drowning in the loss and pain I tried to claw my way to the surface.

"Its okay, Bella." Alice kept murmuring. But it wasn't. I wrapped my arms around myself in the vane attempt to keep from shredding apart. Wave after wave of pain bombarded me until I could stand it no longer. I had to get to Jake. He would keep me safe, keep me whole. I staggered up and towards the door. My only thought was to see my personal sun. I doubled over, clutching at my chest. I tried to gasp for air but it felt like I couldn't breathe. My vision became fuzzy. I trudged on anyway until I tripped. Strong hands caught me.

"Bella, you can't drive like this. What's going on?" I tried to make out her words but they held no meaning. I tried to walk forward again only to be restrained by Alice's stone arm.

"Bella, stop this. Talk to me!" I looked up at her. Her beautiful, pale features another reminder.

"LET GO!!!!" I shrieked. She was so shocked by my outburst that she released her hold. I only made it two steps before she had me again. She picked me up and, in a flash, plopped me down on our sofa. I lay there, curling in on my self, crying in shear misery. I heard an odd, unpleasant chiming noise.

"Hello…Edward!" My heart felt as if it had been shredded. I cried out in pain. " No she's alive." There was a pause. "It's Bella. I have no clued what's wrong with her!" There was another pause, longer this time. "Edward, I-" Fired seared in my lungs. I had to get away. I couldn't handle this in front of Alice. My pain was not her problem. She, like…he did, deserved a happy life. I tore through the kitchen, only to stumble into the table and fall.

"Bell!" A sharp, stinging pain flared across my cheek, but it was nothing compared to the other pain." Snap out of it! What's wrong?"

I only shook my head in response. I turned my face away from her into the tiled floor of the kitchen.

"Just go away," I begged.

"I did, but she didn't even flinch! I don't know what to do! Charlie's do home any minute…could you?" She voice rose. "Yes! I think you need too…okay…bye." There was a snapping sound. "Bella, it's alright. Edwards coming to make sure everything's okay." My eyes widened. No. He couldn't be coming. My sobs broke off. I sat up bolt right.

"Alice," I said hoarsely. "No" Edward, I winced, couldn't come here. Just the thought of his beautiful face, velvet voice, and ice cold touch made me ache. A whole new monsoon of pain rained down on me, but I had o focus!

"But Bella, aren't you happy?" she asked. "I thought you loved him?"

I didn't take the time to answer. I got up and walked the phone in a daze. My only thought was to get Jacob. My sun.

"Bell! Bella! Bella!" I heard Alice calling my name, but I did not respond. I got to the phone and dialed the number before Alice's stone arm rapped around my waste. I did not protest. I only listened to the ringing on the other end of the line.

"Hello," Billy's husky voice answered.

I took a deep breath, trying to sound normal. "Hey, Billy. Is Jake there?" I could here how dead my voice sounded. My only wish was that Billy didn't notice.

"Umm…no. Not yet. What's wrong, Bella?" He asked. Apparently my fairy god mother was busy, for my wish was disregarded.

"Nothing, Billy. Everything's great. Just have Jake call me when he gets in. As soon as he gets in. Bye Billy." I hung up before he could answer.

"Bella, please tell what's going on!" Alice's frustrated voice boomed in my ear. I looked at her. Took in her beloved elfin features.

"I'll tell you in a minute. Just give me a second." I said. I was tired. I wanted to curl up in a ball and, where nobody could see me, go to peaces.

"Okay," she said reluctantly.

I nodded gratefully and made my way upstairs. I collapsed down on my bed and began to shake. I closed my eyes, only to see Edwards's perfect face gazing beseechingly at me. My eyes flew wide open. I rushed out of bed and to the bathroom. I rinsed my face with shaky hands. The cool tap water dripping down my face and staining my hair an even darker brown in conjunction with my unusually pale face gave me a ghastly appearance. I sighed end wiped my face with a towel.

The phone shrill ring made me jump. I tore out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Alice was sitting on the counter next to the phone, kicking her feet.

"Want me to get it?" She asked.

"Nope. It's okay. I've got it." I said, finally reaching her at a sprint.

"Alright." She said as I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked. I guessed it was Jacob. But I was wrong. So, so wrong.

"Hello, Bella," Said the familiar voice. I meant to reply, but the words drowned in my throat. The pain that I had been trying so hard to overcome for months finally became too much to bear. The last thing I remembered was a sharp pain in the back of my head, the sweet nothingness.

While I was unconscious I dreamed. I dreamt Edward had never left. That he loved me still. In my dream I was laying in his cold embrace. Just looking into his face, breathing in the delicious scent of him. He whispered my name because no dream was complete without the sound of his glorious voice. He smiled at me and moved his hand to cover my cheek. His hand was warm…not warm but blazing hot. I overlooked this fluke in my imagination. He kept saying my name louder and louder until he was nearly yelling. He shook my head. I was confused. This was very bad as delusions went.

Then I realized the blazing hand on my cheek felt far too substantial to be good fir me. So I clawed my way back to reality. But, when I wrenched my heavy eyelids back, the warm hand was still there. At first I was worried that I had gone too far, that my mind had finally snapped. Until I realized that it was Jacob holding my face, Jacob calling my name.

"Bella! You're awake!" Jacob's husky voice boomed. He was right there next to me. I was lying on the hard, cold floor of the kitchen. He was shirtless as usual but what caught my eye was that his skin glistened with drops of water.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted." Alice informed me. She was on my other side, gently stroking my hair.

"Come on, hon. let's get you off the floor." He lifted me up, cradling me in his arms like a child, and set me down on the couch. "What happened to her?" He directed the question towards Alice, yelling it at her.

"You might want to watch your self Jacob Black." She said, gesturing to his shaking form.

He ignored her. "What happened," he asked, sounding more in control of himself.

"I really don't know. She's been crying since **you** left!" I turned my head into the couch cushion, embarrassed.

There was a soft knock on the door. I made a move to get up but Alice said 'No, I've got it.'

She left the room in a silent flash. Jacob turned to me. "What's wrong?"

"I-I-I… **he's** coming, Jacob!" I said in a strained whisper. He looked confused for a moment. Then realization dawned on him and he set his mouth in an angry frown.

Alice squealed from the front door. She said 'hello' and then, the entered my living room.

******************************************************** **

**Teehee. Cliffy! I know it's short but I actually had it way longer. Then I decided to only update up to here so I could leave a good cliff hanger. You should also check out **All Alone by JasperandJill


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a ton of great reviews last chapter. Plzzzz review! I was also thinking of doing another story. It would be a few points in the series when I wish I could have been in Edwards head. Please tell me if you think it's worth doing. Thanks! ************************************************************

I turned my head into the couch cushion. This couldn't happen. I wasn't ready. The only upside was that Jake was here.

"What are you doing here!?!?" Jacob yelled. I whipped my head around, looking for who he was yelling at. Then my eyes fell on Edward. My delusions had been more flawed then I had thought. They had never done him justice. I couldn't help but stare. My eyes drank in his bronze hair, which I knew from experience, was soft. His strong, pale jaw. My eyes finally came to rest on his. They were black with thirst. His eyes seemed to be roving over my face. His eyes locked with mine. I was lost. I stared into there deep, soulful depths.

"My dearest Bella-"He began, taking a step towards me.

"Get away from her. Now." Jacob growled. He was shaking hard now. I looked at him. There was cold, black fury in his dark eyes.

Edward looked away from me now. He glared at Jacob. "I would watch yourself around her." Edward warned him.

"**I**," Jacob emphasized,"would never hurt her."

A growl burst from deep in Edwards's chest. He clenched his fists. Jacob smiled satanically, looking intently at Edward. Alice looked worriedly between them.

"Now, boys. There are ladies in the room. One of which is extremely breakable. So, let's settle this later." She laughed a bit nervously.

Another growl resonated deep in Edward's chest.

"STOP!" I yelled. I didn't want them to fight. Jacob would get hurt.

Jacob took a deep breath, his shaking receding until he was almost still. "Bella, come on. Billy invited Charley over for dinner. He'll be here any minute to pick you up." Charlie! I suddenly recalled his existence.

"Shoot," I mumbled. I took Jacobs outstretched hand and hauled myself up. I tried to avoid looking at Edward, but my eyes kept misbehaving.

"Bella," Alice said, materializing in front of me, "you can't go. Edward just got here!"

"She can do what ever she pleases! Get out of the way!" He growled. He was quivering so violently so I decided to intercede.

"I'll be back in a little while, Alice." My eyes pleaded with her to give me time.

She studied me for a moment. "Fine," she said nodding reluctantly. I beamed at her. With a quick, cool hug from Alice, Jake and I were out the door and heading toward the rabbit.

*******************************

**Alice.**

Bella's eyes pleaded with mine. I finally understood. Her outburst made sense. She did love Edward. She loved him a lot. I watched her for a moment longer. Her face was much to pale. Dark circles hung around her eyes, and yet she looked a thousand times better than when I first got here. She had looked…dead. Not my dead either, but actually truly dead. She had looked far to skinny, her eyes and hair standing out in stark contrast against her pale skin. When she had first recognized me her face had lit up, becoming the ghost of the old Bella. She had suffered just as much as Edward. I knew from Charlie she had had a hard time but I hadn't realized, not to this extent, how bad a shape she was in.

So I nodded, unable, for the first time in a long time, to speak. She smiled weakly and hugged me. Jacob Black was glaring at me, but I paid him no attention.

I watched as the climbed into his car. There were more boys in it, all shooting me daggers. Again I ignored them.

I turned back to Edward. He stared vacantly at the floor.

"You got here fast," I tried as an ice breaker. He smiled weakly and looked up.

"I really ran."

*********************************************************

**Alice.**

"I really ran." He said with a weak smile. He looked sadly hopeful.

"Edward, I think you should know…" I thought of Bella, kissing the werewolf. How the tears had silently fallen from her eyes. Edward growled. I continued anyway. I thought of what Charlie had told me. _Not like someone…left her, but like someone died. _I remembered the tortured look on her face when I brought up Edward, how she had writhed in pain, like it hurt her physically. How, when I had first got here, she had desperately clung to me. Begging me not to leave her. I thought how maybe Edward's leaving had broken Bella, perhaps beyond repair. Maybe if this Jacob was fixing her it was good she had him and-

"PLEASE STOP!" Edward cried. I had been so lost in thought that I hadn't even noticed him.

I looked at his face, only to have it be obscured by another image a millisecond later.

_Bella lay on her bedroom floor with her head on my lap, crying. The look on my face was miserable. I was patting her back. She arched her back, curling in on herself._

Then another vision began.

_Jasper pacing a room looking worried. He pulled out a phone and dialed a number, bring the phone to his ear, he looked up and mouthed "please?"_

My Cell phone went off, it sound bringing me back. I had my phone to my ear before my vision had even refocused.

"Alice!" Jasper said, surprised.

"Jasper." I sighed. It was good to hear his voice.

"We're coming to forks." He said, getting to the point.

"Bu I didn't see anything about-" I began to say.

"Rose and Em wouldn't take no for an answer, so now we're all coming. You know how Esme in with Bella and Carlisle...." The rest I missed. I saw Charlie pulling into the driveway. "…now we're all coming."

"Okay. I have to go. I'll see you soon, jazz. Bye." I had snapped my phone shut before he could answer. "What are we going to do about Charlie? He hates you!"

He must have heard the reason in my thoughts for he did not ask why. "I'm really no sure."

***************************************

**Bella.**

I slid in next to Jake and tried not to cry. I couldn't help the few silent tears that spilled over, but at least I wasn't balling my eyes out.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence, I hardly noticed. My mind was reeling. I wondered if Edward was aware of what he did to me. How he caused me the sweetest misery.

I hated him in some ways, but in others I was thankful. Thankful for the borrowed time I did get. Hateful for binding me to the life he left behind. I was thankful to him for pretending that he cared. I hated him for how he'd left. He had left me outside there. To cry there, yelling into empty air.

I sighed, climbing out of the car.

"What are you doing, Bella?!?!" Jacob roughly grabbed my wrist.

"I just need a sec alone." I smiled a little and shut the door, leaning against it. It was a damp, cold night. I stood, trying to figure out this life. I almost wished I'd stayed in the car so I could be with Jacob. He's take me by the hand, take me somewhere new. I didn't even care where. I heard the sound of a car driving down the street. I got back in the car in case it was Charlie. I couldn't face him, not yet.

"Will you talk to Charlie for me?" I asked him.

"Want to ride with us?" I nodded. He kissed my forehead and got out.

It was Charlie and, after a few words with Jacob, he nodded and left.

"Come on guys, this place reeks." He said getting into the car. The boys laughed.

I did not.

They pulled out of the drive. We made our way to Billy's house

The whole car ride Jacob tried to lighten the mood.

He was unsuccessful.

I sat morosely, staring out the window. I couldn't get Edward's image out of my mind. Not only that but he had said, "Dearest Bella."

What could that mean? Did he change his mind about me?

No.

I was nothing special, just a human, and a plain human at that. I had nothing to hold him here. I had known all along that we made no sense together. But it had nearly killed me when he left. Now I was left with a choice.

Edward or Jacob?

Jacob or Edward?

I could betray my heart and make Jacob happy, or I could live a life of remembrance. Live a life where the only happy times would be my flawed delusions of my own angel. My only hope for this life was that, just maybe, Alice would visit me from time to time.

But why, if I could never again be happy, couldn't I make Jacob happy. And now that I had thought of it, Jacob made me happy. Okay, not happy. But I was less sad around him, he held me together when I fell apart.

And in that, I made my choice. I was only betraying myself after all.

I was so consumed with my thoughts I didn't realize we were at Jacob's house until his huge had grabbed mine and yanked me out of the car.

That night with Jacob was a haze. Charlie arrived soon after we did. I was totally unaware of my surroundings, my thoughts too consumed with what was waiting for me back home. I only heard a paralyzing silence.

**Alice.**

"Should we talk to him?" I asked. Then an image of Charlie's purple face and clenched fists came into view. "Never mind. Why don't you go hide and I'll talk to him."

"Alright. But Alice, I need to speak with you." He said somberly. I looked into the gold eyes that were so like my own. He looked like a lost boy.

"Fine, now hide!" I motioned with my hands to go. I turned back to the front door. Just as it opened I herd the soft click of Bella's bedroom door closing, and a sigh.

The front door boomed open as Charlie struggled with the load in his arms.

"Charlie, let me help you with that." I took the bags from his arms. They didn't feel heavy to me.

"Thanks, Alice," Charlie muttered. He hung up his belt as I began unloading the food. It seemed to be leftovers, but the food did not smell appealing in any way at all, quite the contrary to be perfectly honest.

"Where's Bella?"

"She went to Jacob Black's house. She told me to tell you that you were invited as well." I lied smoothly. I began again before he could ask. "I stayed to watch T.V. My favorite show was on." I smiled brightly to show that I was not offended.

""Oh. I'd better get going then." He said quickly. I nodded, smiling, as he left.

I was in Bella's room in a millisecond. Edward lat on Bella's bed, her pillow covering his face. His chest was heaving as if he were laughing…or crying.

I was beside him in an instant, removing the pillow from his face.

I watched as tearless sobs rocked his chest. The misery was clear on his face.

He looked at me. "Why?" he whispered. "Why do I ruin everything?" I had no response. I was, amazingly I know, speechless. I had thought Bella was in pain but Edward…pain was not a strong enough word. I just sat down next to him and held him. Another vision, so strong, so clear, I might have sworn it was the present, clouded my vision.

_Bella sit on her bed shaking her head. "No! No! But…you…you left. You're lying!" She tried to speak again but the overwhelming sobs were making it impossible._

"_No, Bella. I'm here. And I love you, I have always loved you." _

Then the vision became cloudy, and I saw two different events playing simultaneously. Like alternate endings.

_Edward kissed Bella. So much so that they were both panting. Bella finger began to undo the top button of Edward shirt as she whispers "Stay with me forever." Into his ear. But Edward grabbed her hands, pinning them to her sides .Bella turned scarlet and began to cry. Edward leaned in and tried to kiss her, but Bella shook her head, still crying, and ran from the room._

The next was even foggier.

_Edward kissed Bella. So much so, that they were both panting. Bella's finger began to undo the top button of Edward's shirt as she whispered "Stay with me forever," into his ear. He took a deep breath and replied "Always."_

Edward had been to upset to see. "Edward, you can get

Bella back…but it might be risky."

******************************************************* **

**Sorry to leave it there. But I need to know how you all feel about Bella becoming a vampire a tad but early…**


	3. Chapter 3

**I took the time to read all of your wonderful stories. One of my favorites is Breath. And Her for a Nation. I so love those although both authors are being lax with the updating. And, because I'm all about self promotion I will recommend my own story Edward pov. Lol. Hope you like it. ********************************************************* **

**Bella.**

Charlie drove us home. I sat in the same ear defining silence as I had all night.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Charlie finally sighed.

"Nothing, dad." I said flatly. He glanced worriedly my way, my tone of voice probably reminding him of my pre-Jacob zombie ways. I tried to make my voice more animated as I spoke again. "It's…just a stomach ache."

"He looked suspicious. "Honey…if Alice's being here in hard for you-"

I cut him off. I couldn't tell him the truth so I decided the best way to repel charley was embarrassment. "Dad, it's not that. I get cramps every month, remember." I swear I was reader than a tomato. But Charlie was worse. The look on his face was sheer misery. He mumbled an apology that I didn't bother to try to catch. I stared at my window, dreading my similar front door, but also waiting anxiously for the chance to look at him again, to hear his velvet voice. Edward was like an addiction to me. I didn't want to want him…but I couldn't seem to stop. That would change. I had made my choice, and I was sticking to it. After all, that's how I had always handled things. The process of making the choice was always agonizing, but ounce I had, I always stuck to it.

I climbed out of the cruiser and braced myself. They wouldn't do anything to major in front of Charlie, right? I stepped into the dark house. All was quiet.

"ALICE?" I yelled tentatively.

"I'm in your room, Bella." She hollered back. I took a deep breath and started up the stairs, reminding myself that my decision was made.

As I climbed onto the top step Alice swung my bedroom door open. I kept my face calm as I brushed past her. I was proud of myself. I was doing well…until I saw Edward. I thought I was ready. I thought I knew what to expect. I thought Edward would tell me how I wasn't right for him. And I vowed to myself not to cry, but to nod and smile.

The look on Edward's face crumbled my resolve. His eyes were at odds with his actions. The golden depths of his eyes stopped me in my tracks; they had a pull I could not resist. In his eyes I saw all the love and adoration he used to show me. They looked so different then when he had said goodbye.

"I'll be downstairs." Alice said quietly. I paid her no mind. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I should ask her to stay, but I was, for lack of a better term, dazzled. So she left, shutting my door quietly behind her.

"Bella, I...." He let the sentence trail off. He came toward me then. I looked up at him, not sure what to do. "Bell," he stated again, "I love you."

I told the absolute truth. "Edward, I don't want to be with you." And then I left, not sure I would have the will to go if I waited much longer. I went downstairs to find Charlie and Alice watching the game. I forgot something at Jakes dad, I'll be right back." I shut the door before he answered.

**Jacob.**

I lay on my bed, eyes closed, feet hanging off the end. I couldn't believe that after so long I finally won Bella and the leech was back. He would steel her away, and she would be only to willing to go. My vision tinged pink and my hands began shaking. I reminded myself to concentrate; I didn't want the guys in my head right now. So I took a deep breath and thought of Bella's lips pressed against mine, the way her lips parted slightly. She had always looked so warm and soft but to actually feel her lips was amazing. But now it was lost. She didn't realize that I was better for her, safer, that I loved her far more than anyone else ever could.

Maybe if I killed the stupid bloodsucker there wouldn't be a problem. Sam would be mad but I'm sure he'd get over it. As I thought this my entire body shook, the wolf inside me begging to me heard. I was tempted to give in…until I heard the unmistakable rumble of Bell's truck pulling into the driveway. I might have heard it sooner if I hadn't been so lost in thought. I sat up, stunned. What could she be doing here? While I sat there like and idiot dad got the door for her. I shot out of bed, jumping over the clothes on the floor.

I met her in the hallway.

"I'm sorry, I know it's late but I just drove here and-" I hugged her. Thanking whoever was listening.

I held her as tightly as I dared, and, even under these circumstances, I couldn't help but love the way her small, soft body felt pressed up to mine. She felt so…feminine.

A small, choked sob caught in her throat.

I pulled away, alarmed. "Did he hurt you, honey?" I barley contained the biting anger in my already strained voice.

"No, no. It's just…he said he loved me." Another sob. "It was just too much after I watched him turn away, leave me. I don't want to-I can't go through that again. I can't take it." She clutched the front of my shirt and stared at me with wide, pleading eyes.

""It'll be okay. I won't leave you, promise." I attempted to pick her up, but she looked panicked so I gently led her, hand on her small waist, to my cramped bedroom. I tried to clean up a bit, throwing dirty clothes in my drawers with clean stuff. Shoving things under the bed. All the while Bella stood, looking lifeless…looking dead.

Not again! He had broken Bella once already, broken her to the point that I wondered if she'd ever be the same again. She hasn't been. She always has something sad and vulnerable lingering in her warm, once trusting gaze. But it had been getting better! I had gone through hell to try to make things better. She deserved that, after what heed done to her. But apparently ripping her to shreds once wasn't good enough for him. So why not try for round two?

I HATED THAT STUPID BLOODSUCKING LEECH!

**Bella. **

All the pain washed over me. I was drowning in a sea of tears that I myself he cried. He felt obligated, guilty. That's why. The only reason, I told myself sternly. I hated that I loved him. I should be angry. He'd said goodbye, left me there, all alone, to cry. I knew I'd let him down. I was only a human after all.

Jacob was still throwing clothes under the bed when Billy's voice hollered down the hall. "Bella, honey, it's Charlie." I hadn't even heard the ring, to immerse in my own thoughts.

I walked robotically to get the phone.

"Hi, Dad. Sorry I forgot my…" I couldn't come up with anything. But I didn't need to worry because it wasn't Charlie's voice that answered.

"Bella, please come home. I know you're upset but I'm sorry. I don't deserve your forgiveness but I beg you grant it to me anyway. I will be all that u need. I'll pull it together because you keep me from falling apart. All my life, I'll be with you forever. You get me through the day, make everything okay. You don't understand what my life was like before you. Bella, I thought that I had everything, didn't see all life could bring, but you made me see. You're the one thing I got right.

I wasn't exactly sure what to say. I paused for a second.

Finally I realized I needed to talk to him. To get this whole mess straightened out. But no way was I going alone." I'll be home soon."

I turned to Jacob. "Jake?" She was shaking furiously.


End file.
